The Stranger Amoung Us
by Mistress Harlequin
Summary: One of the Gundam group hasn't been honest with his fellow pilots, and is holding secrets from them, ones that may very well get them all killed
1. Rememberingand the Beinging of the End

Alright!! I don't own the bishies!! I admit it!! -cries- its so unfair I swear it!! None of these guys are mine!! But I like to pretend sometimes, which results in the fanfic, 0.o;; the story is mine, but that's it!! I own nothing else!! So don't sue me please!! I beg you!! The only thing you'd get is the dirt from the poor excuse of a yard, that's it.I've nothing else worth a damn..-sniffle-  
  
Remebering.and the Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
Everybody had a face they hide inside, right under the skin. The same is, of course true with myself as well. I don't pretend that I don't, I'd only be lying to myself, and I find that pointless. My life has never been the happiest, though I like to think that I wasn't the only one, misery enjoys company. The old cliché is surprisingly very true, and I'm guilty of if, like everyone else.  
  
I was stressed, though plagued most likely would have been the appropriate word I suppose. Plagued by my memories, ones that I couldn't escape, though it wasn't for a lack of trying like hell. I guess that's why I found myself in Wufei's presence rather then Heero's today.  
  
Not that the Chinese pilot is any more talkative then the other, if you exclude the occasional ranting fit, which I am almost always guilty of enticing. I don't fake that I'm innocent natured or naive, people simply take it that way, and the impression doesn't seem to leave them. Truth be told, I am anything but innocent, having spent the majority of my life on the streets, or in a church orphanage. Though that had been very brief. I did anything that I had to in order to survive, and yes, I admit that I've done some shameless things to accomplish this. Things I keep mostly to myself, I don't mention them at all, and I don't feel like dealing with people's moral views. Don't get me wrong, they can have them, I don't care, but I don't want to hear them talk or judge something that they know nothing about. I did what I had to, I accept that now, and that's all there is to it.  
  
However it shocks people, and they get the wrong idea, I promise you, that no one enjoys living on the streets, or wants to. No child suddenly turns to their mother and says, 'mommy, I wanna live on the streets, with those others you look down upon so much.' No one wants to be on the streets, stealing, smuggling, whoring, or killing to make their own way. I admit I've done all of the listed above, and some other things. Yes, Duo Maxwell has murdered a person or two in cold blood for money; it terrified me how easily it came to me. It's not something I'm proud of, or enjoy remembering. Its not something I feel should be bragged about, that tends to get you into a lot of trouble. Actually, I'm ashamed that I had sunk that low. I was a bratty street punk, cold, starving, homeless, and didn't have a fucking clue what he was getting himself into.  
  
I suppose these thoughts were the main reason for my offbeat mood today. Why I sat by the window just staring out at the rain that had been there since early this morning. The booming thunder is what finally pulled me from my thoughts, combined with the little voice in the back of my head that whispered I had been too quiet for too long. Glancing away from the gloomy window and at the occupants of the smallish living room. And noticed Trowa single green eyes watching me, his features holding the usual expression, a passive nothing. He blinked the one visible eye as he picked up I'd noticed his gaze, dropping it back to the scrabble board at Quatre's soft inquire if he was getting bored. Shaking his head he reached over placed his next pieces down. I couldn't see the board through the Sandrock pilot's frame. God, he was giving Trowa puppy eyes again, pathetic. Why didn't he just make a move on him and get the suspense over with already? It was amusing when I had first noticed it, but by now it was just too sappy and irritating. It's a wonder Trowa hadn't noticed it by now, or perhaps he had? Who knows with that one, not even I could really tell what he was thinking. Not that I paid that much attention to him mind you, no, I hadn't made watching him the art I had made it with Heero. The other fascinated me, and I'll admit that he's attractive, you'd have to be blind not to see it, but I hadn't had any serious intent on anything with him. I found his detachment with life curious, it was a form of emotion or lack of, I'm not really sure yet, and that I'd never been able to capture, never mind master it near perfectly the way he had. Pondering the many mysteries of that are the Wing pilot often distracted me from myself, unfortunately he was completely absent. Having taken off on some mission of his during the night while all the normal people slept. Typical, he knew I would have followed him otherwise, I had to give him brownie points for the move.  
  
People often misunderstand the relationship between Heero and I. We are not lovers despite what people might say, and I doubt we ever will be, I promise there would be no tears shed on my part. It was more of a chess game with us to be truthful. I'm not really sure when I started thinking of it like that exactly, or when it started into that. His disappearance was just another move on the invisible board. Now, I'm pretty sure that you're wondering what in the hell I'm talking about, and every confused, or you simply think that I'm completely insane. Well, there's your answer right there. The entire point of it was to keep our sanity, whatever we had left of it anyhow. It gave us something to think about besides the past, or the sometimes all to near future, and possible lack of.  
  
Summoning an energy that I didn't truly feel I bounced from my perch over to the silent Wufei. Who'd been mediating too long, I wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Grinning I approached him from behind, tackling him from the back of the couch and tossing my arms about his shoulders, declaring too loudly,  
  
" Fei I'm boooooooored!!! It won't stop raining and there's nothing to doooo!!"  
  
Silently I snickered, ignoring the fact I was more than half sprawled on the thoroughly confused Chinese pilot. He growled trying to shove me off of him, I pretended not to notice and continued with my whining.  
  
" C'mon Wu-man!! I wanna play a game or something!! Its too quiet in here, you're all sitting around like old farts!! Can't you liven up some and be fun for once?! "  
  
At that point he'd managed to pry himself free from my death grip, standing from the couch and glaring at him, like he usually did. I gave him an exaggerated pout.  
  
" Maxwell go entertain yourself elsewhere, and not at our expense! "  
  
The Shenlong pilot snapped, straightening his shirt to smooth perfection once again. It really bugged me when he did that, it only made him seem more uptight, and made me feel horribly dirty. Don't ask I can't figure it out myself, but he managed it wonderfully. It gave me the feeling he was trying to brush away my touch, like I was something distasteful. Today it seemed to be bothering me much more then usual, probably because of my crappy mood. I tried to ignore it, really I did. Blinking I pulled myself back into reality, Wufei had said something and left. I hadn't heard word of it. Watching him in fake amusement as he stormed up the stairs to the second floor, then stop and spin about, glaring at me once more.  
  
" And its WUFEI!! Not Wu-man, and sure as hell not Fei!! Get it right!"  
  
Then go up into his room, slamming the door. Pretending innocent confusion I looked over at the other two.  
  
"What's got him so crabby? What'd I do? "  
  
I smiled a little as Quatre just shook his head, not even bothering to try and explain; by now he had figured out it was pointless.  
  
"Just leave him alone Duo.he hates being locked him the house when it rains. "  
  
I rolled my eyes at him "nah, he just hates being locked inside with ME! SHINIGAMI!! " Cackling at him as he looked up I grabbed my coat.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit." Trowa regarded me, almost curiously, I hated when he looked at me like that, it gave me the creeps, like he could crawl under my skin and poke at my brain to see how it worked. I didn't know exactly what he was thinking though, so I never said anything. Shrugging my coat on I started for the door.  
  
" But Duo it's pouring out! You'll get sick!" my back to them I allowed myself a grimace, Quatre Winner, mother hen, strikes again. Glancing over my shoulder I grinned.  
  
" Nah, no little bit of rain is gonna bring the great SHINIGMAI down!!! " with that said I bounced at the door, closing it quickly behind me, not wanting to hear anymore of his well meaning protests. 


	2. Its the Little Things

I own nothing here but the plotline!! I don't own the G-boys!!! Not even Duo-baby, or even Heero or Fei-chan!! -Sulks, clinging to a plushie of each- The next chapter should be up fairly soon, I can't promise anything spectacular though, this is my first ficcie, so be gentle reviewers please!!! -Cowers- I've never considered my work good enough to post, or made the effort to actually finish them. And any flamers will be properly ignored, it won't be lemonish until later chapters, but I promise it will be there!! Hope that you enjoy!! ^_^ And please, please leave reviews, I love reading them.  
  
Chapter 2: It's the Little Things.  
  
The house we were holed up in was a fair walk from the nearest town. I didn't mind it though; it gave me something to do other than drive myself mad with thoughts. The rain was actually pretty heavy, I was soaked within a few minutes, and the coat hadn't done much in the way of fending it off. It was cold too, damn, I hated being cold, but I kept walking, ignoring the mud and the silence. I knew the real reason I was out here. Let the others think me lusty, I didn't mind too much, let them think most of my brain was in my pants. It was the perfect cover for the real reason I snuck off so often. A reason they didn't need to know, it wasn't their business, and I intended that it stay that way. Problem was that the pickings were often slim when it was lousy out, no one wanted to be out in the weather. Not that I blamed them in the least, I didn't want to be out in it either, only, I had no choice. My steps slowed, then stopped by the edge of town, it wasn't much to look at. Whitewashed buildings, most about two stories tall, all aligned perfectly one after the other, the streets running between them. It wasn't that exciting, but it would do.  
  
There were a few people out, but not many, and not close enough to be of any interest without causing a scene. Still.I started walking again, the muddy dirt road giving way to gravel under my feet, and then, blessed pavement, no more trudging through that muck for a while. Wiping some of the water from my face I doubted anyone wanted any company. Today wasn't looking good at all. They were rightfully more concerned about getting out of the rain, this wasn't going to be the stress relief I had hoped.  
  
I didn't bother going back until late in the afternoon, almost evening, hauling ass back up to the house and slowing my steps to stroll in, absently kicking the door shut behind me as I usual did. Only, Quatre's reprimand was absent, I looked up, finding the pace quiet, still. The jeep had been in the driveway, so they had to be around here somewhere. I pulled the coat off; tossing it at the hangers carelessly, my hand froze in place. Gaze locked on a simple brown jacket hung neatly at the very end of the row.  
  
*Heero's.he's back so soon? But he only left last night! *  
  
My stomach began to churn, clenching with fear. There was blood on it; Heero always kept his things neat and clean. Hanging up my coat properly I bolted for the stairs, taking them two at a time, forcing myself to slow my steps when I reached the closed door to his room. Hesitating before reaching for the handle, gripping it and slowly turning it, hoping that he wasn't too badly hurt. Though cold logic reminded me that Heero wouldn't have returned unless that was the case, or unless he'd finished. Opening the door a little I peered in. Not surprised to see one of the other's there, what did surprise me was the fact that it was Wufei sitting in with Heero.  
  
Blinking I shifted my gaze to the unconscious form on the bed, stepping all the way into the room, gently closing the door behind me, and leaning against it, my hands still on the handle. The Chinese boy looked up at the soft click, closing a cook and setting it in his lap.  
  
" He came in a couple hours ago while you were out."  
  
I nodded some, my gaze still locked on the still form, and reluctantly I detached myself from the door, creeping forward towards the bed. Afraid of what I'd find, and more afraid of not knowing. Wufei said nothing as I reached Heero's beside, and I ignored his gaze, sitting down lightly on the edge.  
  
" What happened to him.?"  
  
I looked over at him, finally, calmed considerably now that I'd seen that Heero was indeed breathing, a bit shallowly and a bit too pale for my liking, but he was breathing. Wufei shook his head, his gaze darting quickly between Heero and myself.  
  
" We don't know yet, babbling something or another, and passed out once he got upstairs, Quatre's already taken care of his wounds."  
  
I nodded, dropping my eyes to the bed.  
  
" He asked where you were." I blinked, looking back up at him curiously, " Did he really?"  
  
Wufei snorted softly, going back to his book. " Though for the life of my I can't imagine why." I shrugged, forcing my usual grin, though it was wasted, as the other didn't even look at me, wrapped up in his book once more. Shaking my head some I looked back at Heero a moment before getting to my feet again.  
  
"Where are the other two? " he grunted and frowned, not pleased with my further interruptions. " Quatre I believe, is supposed to be making dinner, I don't know where Trowa is."  
  
Nodding I opened the door, flashing another grin at him. " Good! I'm starved! I haven't eaten all day! " He just shook his head going back to his book, muttering some mumbo jumbo under his breath in Chinese, I pretended not to hear, Fei was no fun at all sometimes. Sliding down the banister back downstairs and nearly falling on my face at the end, I peeked into the kitchen, sniffing, then smiling at the blonde Arabian. Slinking over to peer over his shoulder at the stove.  
  
" Q.what's for dinner???? I'm huu~uungry!! Hurry up?? Pleee~eease?!?! When is it gonna be done??!" The boy blinked and smiled a tiny bit. " Where in the world have you been all day?" hopping up onto the counter I settled myself.  
  
"I just went for a walk, why? "  
  
"Heero's here." I nodded " yea, I already looked in on him, since when does Wufei play watchdog?"  
  
"Well, you weren't here, Trowa went to look for you. Heero wouldn't rest until he saw you, I had to drug his water to do anything." I blinked, "Fei said he passed out"  
  
He smiled secretively " Wufei didn't see me. " I snickered. "Ah, I bet Heero wouldn't let you tend him until he was out? "  
  
" Nope."  
  
I laughed softly " It figures, Perfect soldier or not, he still bleeds. " Quatre just shook his head  
  
" Where did you go anyhow? I helped Trowa look for a while, after Heero was sleeping. Neither of us could find you, and you know that we're not allowed to go into town. We all agreed that it was best if no one saw us Duo. "  
  
" Hey, hey!! I went for a walk, that it! All the silence was driving me crazy, everyone was being boring!" He sighed, "It's not like you to just disappear, or even go out in the rain when you can avoid it."  
  
I shrugged, looking away. " Sometimes even I want to be left alone once in a while Quatre. "  
  
The conversation died there, falling into one of those silences, where you were sure if the other was annoyed with you still or not. Looking up as a door slammed I slid off the counter, offering the dripping Trowa a smirk.  
  
" You must have been walking the opposite direction, I didn't go very far."  
  
He said nothing as usual, people often mistake his silence for being slow witted, but the truth was very different. Hanging his coat and shaking his head a bit he went up the stairs.  
  
"That's unlikely."  
  
Blinking at his back the smirk faltered, then melted to a curious expression, though silently I wondered if I'd missed something. Slipped somewhere so as to make the green eyed pilot suspicious. I shook my head.  
  
*Nah, I've been doing this too long to slip up now. The rain had washed my steps away, I made sure it had, he couldn't have seen them.*  
  
Quatre suddenly chirped that dinner was ready, breaking me from my paranoia, for the moment. Spinning around I gave him a maniac grin, hopping up and down like a small starving child. And well, I was, sorta. Laughing he managed to get passed me with the plates, setting them down on the table a split second or two before I'd set to devouring my own, hungry indeed. 


End file.
